


this one is all heart

by joanofarcstan



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Character Study, Free Verse, Gen, and ended in beren's happy marriage, and its consequences, at least this one had a lower body count, but still, dont swear oaths kids, let this be a reminder to yall to not make oaths, the oath of felagund
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24342007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joanofarcstan/pseuds/joanofarcstan
Summary: some thoughts on finrod felagund. perhaps written in the style of a letter by one of his companions trapped with him in tol-in-gaurhoth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	this one is all heart

he loves fiercely, fearlessly  
flames of heart melting icy wastes  
if Love is the collar then Loyalty is the leash  
and Memory the gilded cage around him.

for this is how it was decreed:  
he should love, and he should lose  
and love all the fiercer for evermore.  
he should give his trust, and see it thrown away  
and for it ever after give his heart too.

what happens to this brave heart  
when love is thrust into war?  
and dawn rises, no longer spun gold  
but crimson-streaked with blood?

for this too is how it was decreed:  
he should be surnamed faithful, and be forsaken  
and leave his gates as he came to them.  
he should be brought to his knees in shadow  
and yet forgive all before the black throne.

he loves fiercely, perhaps too fiercely  
a blaze that not even the Doom can quell  
if Loyalty is the chain then Love is its breaking  
and Memory the call he cannot help but heed.

for this last is how it was decreed:  
he should fight, and he should fall  
in a tower that he himself once ruled.  
he should bend, and he should break  
and yet burn the brighter, defiant in darkness.

and thus was it decreed:  
he should sing  
not of gods, or glory, or gold  
but of heart, and spirit, and hope  
as he lays down his life, alone  
in the dark where no one will see or remember  
choked by Loyalty and freed by Love.

_Lords of the West, have mercy on him—  
he who has always been all heart. ___

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! if you want, let me know what you thought!


End file.
